Filing systems are known which made use of a frame carrying various shelves for holding files, books, or the like. The frame may be designed to be two-sided, or dual access, so that the shelves are on opposite sides and so afford adjacent filing shelving for consecutive rows, if desired. In other words, the frame is designed to provide dual access filing shelving for adjacent filing aisles.
Various filing modular systems are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,535 to Hendrickson, Jan. 14, 1964 for "Modular Language Laboratory Student Station" describes a series of transverse, elongated openings in a work surface which accommodates vertical acoustic panels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,242 to Sherlly, June 22, 1965 for "Paper Storage System" shows a plurality of separators for a filing system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,777 to Maslow, Sept. 28, 1965 for "Partition Means For Shelving Assemblies" describes shelving using a certain type of clips. U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,547 to Chamberlin, Aug. 30, 1966 for "Sectional Desk Organizer" shows end file elements grasped in slots in the shelving. U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,484 to Dean, et al, Sept. 16, 1975 for "Flexible Dividers For Lateral Shelf Filing" discloses file separators which may be fixed in various slots and openings in the shelves and back walls.
Further, applicant is aware of a Sliding File Support for a filing system which may employ a U-shaped channel, and accommodates a support having a slider which engages the channel by hooking over an inward lip along one side of the channel. This slider nevertheless, may enter the channel or hook into sliding engagement or disengagement only at one open end of the channel. This prior slider will be described more fully hereinafter.